The Fell Spell and Quacho Queen
They heard a Train Whistle Goatmon: Huh? That's not the usual train whistle. Flamon: Look over there. I think I see some light that weren't here before. Tama: That's the-north ￼of us! Maybe the train'll take us to the upper the-continent. They head over there Strabimon: Hey? Those tracks don't go anywhere. Geopardmon: Maybe they're doing some construction. Cactuar Conductor: Non Non. Morgana: Oh! You again!￼ Cactuar Conductor: Yes, me. Tama: If the conductor is here, then the train must be up and the-running. Tromon: And how can he be in so many places? Who's Cactuaring the other trains? Cactuar Conductor: I'm everywhere my passengers need a me! The nitty-gritty technical details are a trade secret. Morgana is attacking with his sword, but the Conductor dodge it Tama: So, uh, Mr. The-Conductor, sir, is the train running? Does it go to the upper the-continent? Cactuar Conductor: Of course it does! Go on then, all aboard! But first... Your tickets, please! Akira: Alright, here. They were on the Train Cactuar Conductor: We would like to take a moment now to kindly remind all our passengers to remain in their seats facing forward. Please fasten your seatbelts at this time. Ryuji: Wait, Seatbelts? Yusuke: How did the train have Seatbelts? They buckle their Seatbelts Cactuar Conductor: Three, two, one--- Liftoff! Then it blasted off to the Upper Continent and Dogmon is gonna hual Ann: Don't puke on me! Lamnimon: Why does this world's transportation have to be so--- They saw all the Fishes under the Sea and then train take them to the Beach Digimon: Aloha! And a Warm welcome to the Empyreum. Tama: Hah, I am the-loving the weather! Flamon: It makes me just wanna laugh out loud! (Laugh) Flitmon: I have no idea how to react to that, so I'm just gonna ignore them. Now, what do you say we head for that town over there? They went to the Town called Port Besaid, they ask them about the sunken Temple and no luck Tama: Well, it sounds like every-the-one's heard about the temple we're after. Pengimon: Thing is, none of these people have actually been there. Tromon: What'd you except? It's the "temple of the deep." You think people would call it that was swimmable? Flitmon: And from the look of it, the train probably doesn't stop there either. They saw a Sign KoRaimon: "Pantaloggist... Always here to assist"? Tama: Wow. A person that studies the-pants? They think of the-everything! Reflectmon: Yeah. Pants must be serious business. Makoto: It's "pantologist," dummies. The prefix is "Pan." Anteatermon: Cookware, huh? Neat! Futaba: Not those pans. As in "all"! Like they do a little of everything. Ottermon: Oh! Well. If they do a little of everything, then maybe they can do a little of helping us get down to that sunken Temple. Let's hit the pants! Ryuji: Yeah! Akira: Wait, guys! They left and saw the hut Flamingomon: That's the one we need. Meanwhile Tortomon is making something Kamemon: Now, the get will surely end in success. (Laugh) But it failed Kamemon: Aw. Did I put the parts wrong?￼ Ottermon: Hey! Service! Goatmon: Ottermon, don't you have any manner? Kamemon: Whoa, I never seen Hybrid Digimon's here before. Ottermon: So tell us. Are you the pan-mighty person from the ad? Kamemon: I'm a Mechanics Digimon and a Scientist, but yeah. I am. How can I help you? They explain to him Kamemon: Sunken Temple? Yusuke: Yes. Morgana: You wouldn't happen to have some magic spell? You know, something that let us breath underwater. Maybe some Magic Potion? Kamemon: Breath underwater? Whether it's gill or spells you want, a solution can be met... But, the sea is its own kind of bad stuff. You're almost certain to regret. The currents will leave you blind. And it's so big you'll be bored out of your mind. Yusuke: That's Discouraging. Haru: But, we can handle of a little certain regret. Morgana: Of course. If you know a solution, then we'd really appreciate if you could help us out. Dogmon: So come on, please? Kumemon: Hm... Well, if you're quite certain that that is your desire, perhaps you're just what I require...￼ Strabimon: Scuse ￼me. Kumemon: That's it! We'll start with the dunce. You see, you can't do all total losers at once. He use his power on Kumamon, Dogmon, Morgana and the others and they are choking Kumamon: What the!? Morgana: I'm choking! Ann: Guys! Oh my gosh! What did you do to them!? Kamemon: It's alright. They simply can't breathe on air. Ladybugmon: Why not? Kamemon: Oh, come on, kids, use your head. You wanted to swim like the fishes, you said. But a fish out of water is soon to be dead. Ryuji: Are you trying to kill us!? Kamemon: Oh boy... After I do you a favor, this is how you choose to repay me? Well, then. Let's fight! He knocked them out and put them in a Barrel full of water and they wake up Morgana: Huh? I can breath.. Pengimon: Hey, Morgana... Kamemon: I think it's your time to shine. He look at Veemon ￼ Veemon: Okay! He carried all the Barrels and toss them to the Ocean, and they swim Ryuji: Whoa! We're in the ocean and we're actually breathing! Futaba: Hope you like it, because we can't breathe anywhere else. Veemon: Don't worry. I've been to the sunken temple the whole time. They fellow him Lamnimon: Hey, wait! Does this mean we can't return to Nine Wood Hill? Tama: Oh, you can still go the-back there. Flamon: Hold on, I didn't know you could breathe underwater too. Tama: Don't go the-confusing memwith your average mortal, I'm special. Flitmon: Okay then, but why didn't go to the temple for us? Tama: What!? Are you the-crazy!? Even the-inch ￼between us and that key is crawling with a Mirage of Barrages--- I mean a barrage of Mirages! If you send me in there alone, I'd get annhi-the-lated! Flitmon: Sor-ry. So, did you mean it when you said that we could go back to Digital Nine Wood Hill? Tama: Well, the place isn't just immune to the-time. It can dispel the-magic ￼and other mystical manipulations. So, that means you can go back to Digital Nine Wood Hill without the-choking to death. Flitmon: Phew, what a relief! Although, I guess that means we won't be able to travel anywhere else, huh? Flamon: Meh. Let's just finish our dunk to the Sunken Temple and... wait. If we find the key, will we change back? Veemon: Oh! Don't worry. Dr. Kamemon gave me the antidote to the curse. Morgana: Phew, that was a relief! I thought we'd end up stuck like this... wait! Did you say "Curse"?!￼ Veemon: Yeah? I mean, curse are the Doc's specially. Morgana: Well... we've heard of that. But, as long as she's planning on fixing us up..￼. Veemon: I guess. Ya see, the doc said--- "Tell those losers the antidote costs, so bringing me a quacho ruby or they can get lost." So good luck. I am not crossing her. Ryuji: She said all that!? Dogmon: Losers? Wait!? Where does he get off calling us a loser? Pengimon, Ottermon and Morgana is the loser here! Ottermon: You're mad about the name-calling!? Tama: Questions for you, what the-exactly ￼is a quacho ruby? Ann: Oh, that's right. What is a Quacho? Veemon: A Quacho? Oh! There's some right over there. Their queen cried red tears which are called "Quacho rubies." Strabimon: Now I understand... but, those sound like they must be just about impossible to get. Veemkn: True Enough. They say she only shed one tear every decade. The rubies go for at least a hundred million Gil. KoRaimon: A Hundred what!? Makoto: I swear, that is the last time I ever consult a pantologist. Akira: Say, Veemon. How come you could breathe underwater? Veemon: Well, if you've goosed enough bitzball around... Uh? Akira: What is it? Veemon: Hmm... Eh, I'll tell you about it some other time. They arrived at the Sunken Temple Veemon: Okay, I'll be waiting back at the surface. Good luck finding￼ that quacho ruby! He left Anteatermon: Okay! Akira: Just don't forget why we originally came here. Tama: You know, if we found enough of them, we could all be filthy stinking the-rich!￼ Ryuji: Now your on it, Tama! Hear that? We're gonna find a quachozillion rubies! Akira: I'll say it again, don't forget why we're here. Dogmon: Let's find the key, get the ruby we need, and trade for the antidote. Morgana: (Singing) Rubies... Rubies... Baby, I wanna be a Quacho zillionaire￼. Ryuji: Hey, we can walk! Does that mean we're not underwater anymore? Then they mean the curse has been--- GLURK! Okay, wishful thinking right? But like, shouldn'twe be floating? Tama: Hmm... I think that this temple must have some kind of special the-power. Don't ask me the-how it works, but I sense some kind of force that keeps people and Digimon even Mirages from the-drifting too far away. Lamnimon: You got a point there. Something keeping us weighed down. Tama: But on the bright side, it's just like being on solid the-ground. That's especially the-helpful for you all, right? Also, this is just the-wild guess but... She walk up the wall Morgana: Whoa! Tama: In some Areas, then walls have their own the-gravity. Which lets us do cool the-stuff like this! Yusuke: Amazing... How'd one of these get down here? Flitmon: I know. They're everywhere. Tama: How long has it been the-holding the breath? Strabimon: Please don't ask. "Dogmon's Questions." Ottermon: You know, as fun as it is to breathe water and on the bottom of the ocean, this place is really started to get to- Ladybugmon: You ever wonder why the ocean is salty? The rain that fills up the ocean isn't sadly. Well, there's reason for it. Anteatermon: Whoa! That's nice. How about you tell me about it another time? They went to the Temple in their Hybrid Form and they saw the Queen Quacho Queen: Egads! Foul ￼tonberries! First they go and steal our precious key... Now they have the utter talk to summon a king? What fiends! They must be desperate to take this realm away from me! (Growl) Oh, I say. Who goes there!? Morgana: Us? Quacho Queen: Oh? Not just a Human or Digimon. But Hybrid and Champions? How very unusual! Come now. Hybrid and Champions simply tell me the latest news? Then Agunimon, Kumamon, Ryuji and Ottermon arrived Agunimon: Guys, where did you- Huh? Is she the Queen we're--- Quacho Queen: Noooo! Stay away! I despise Weak Hybrid and Champions! Stupid Weakling! Die. They defeated her and she cry Quacho Queen: Why! Why, why do they find such sport in picking need? (Cries)￼ Meanies! Eat Moogle worms! She ran off and a Quacho rubies have picked up by Haru Kumamon: Yeesh. I feel like I just, I don't know, wrecked a three-year-old's birthday party. Haru: Well, cheer up. At least now we can go home whenever we want to. Tama: But we need to track the-down that key? Otherwise why did we come the-here? Ranamon: That's right. But we know where it is. Remember, the Queen said that the tonberries ￼stole the key. Otteemon: Aha! So it is down here in the temple. Somewhere! Kazemon: Seem that way. Lobomon: Let's track down those tonberries. And hope they still have it! They went ahead and saw the Queen Loweemom: Is that the Queen? She make the clam open Anteatermon: Oh cool, that thing just opened. Arbormon: Do you think she's going after the tonberries she mentioned? Tama: We'd better the-tail her. They went down Beetlemon: Whoa, I'm getting sick! Tama: I've lost all the-sense ￼of direction! Makoto: No you haven't. Come on. Morgana: Hey, Akira. Akira: Yes? Morgana: I don't think I could keep moving. Akira: Of course you're not moving forward, you're moving.. Straight down. Morgana: I knew it! Help me, Akira! Akira: You're not falling. They made it here Mercurymon: This palace is starting to look less and less like temple. Yusuke: Is it still a manse? Tama: Maybe we've the-fallen ￼into a manse-hole. Flamingomon: Yes, this must be it! They saw the Queen going to attack Tonberries, But fail Ryuji: What is that!? Grumblemon: A Huge Tonberries! Tama: Get the-ready. Here it comes! They are fighting it and defeated it Tama: The-yay,￼ we did it! The last key, and now we the-got it! Ranamon: Me, Kazemon, Goatmon, Arbormon, Ladybugmon and Flamingomon got our Powers back! Agunimon look at the Queen Agunimon: Look, we're sorry about before. Quacho Queen: I... I never commanded... the weak-thing to rescue me. So.. if it... wants thanks... well then... it's got another thing coming!￼ She left Agunimon: Uh... good bye. Quacho Queen: T-take the blasted key! Toad face! Yusuke: Oh-kay... Well, I guess we got what we came for. All's well that ends well? Tama: I the-made ￼it so the Exit Gate will take you the-right to where Veemon is waiting. Futaba: Okay. We need to get ahold of that antidote. They return to the Surface￼ Veemon: I can't believe you guys found Quacho ruby! Wow, guys! Futaba: And the Antidote? Veemon: Right here! They can breathe the surface now Morgana: Woo! Sweet, sweet, air! Kumamon: I guess Kamemon wasn't kidding around. Ranamon: The Sea is another kind of bad stuff. I don't think I've ever been so tired... Veemon: Oh! If you ever feel like going for another dip down there, you're gonna need these. He give them an Item ???: There tonberries I've been looking all over! They saw Gatomon Futaba: Was that? Kazemon: Gatomon! Veemon: What? A friend of yours? Hey, there. I'm Veemon. Gatomon: Oh! I'm the summoner Gatomon. Veemon: Wow, A Summoner! Never met one of those. Tama: Good the-say, Gatomon! Gatomon: Thank you. Wait! What's with the "the-" you said. It's no time to mince "the's." Tama: Aw! Gatomon: Explain to me! What happened to Wormmon and Calumon!? Kazemon: Huh? Wait a moment. Did something happen to them? Gatomon: Don't play jokes on me! They're gone. Both of them went missing right after they ran into you! They explain to her Gatomon: Then... you say to me that you don't know? You really have no idea where my friends have been taken? They nodded￼ Gatomon: That's.. a shame. Ann: I... might be going out on a limb, but I can't help but wonder if maybe... Gatomon: What is it? Ann: Maybe someone is targeting Summoner. Specifically. Gatomon: Targeting Summoner? Come to think of it, not long after I met you--- Then the Dark Digimon taken her away All: Gatomon! Veemon: Leave her to me! He went off to save her Dogmon: Hey, wait up!￼ They're gone Agunimon: Great! We've lost sight of them. Ryuji: Man what's that Digimon Problem? Morgana: Was that the one who took the other summoners? Tama: We're just gonna have to hope Veemon can keep Gatomon safe. Dogmon: Huh? Kumamon: What's happening? The Keys are glowing Morgana: The Key Then it becomes a Stair that goes up to the Sky Meanwhile ???: The Beast's have been unfettered... And the two worlds... ??? 2: Shall be joined again.